There are many variations of bibs and other clothing protectors which are utilized to prevent the soiling of clothing by food or other contaminants. Such clothing protectors are typically designed solely for functional use without taking into account the need for aesthetic appeal and for the user to have confidence in such aesthetic appeal during use. Moreover, such clothing protectors do not provide for the transport and containment of such a clothing protector before and after use.
Thus, a need exists for a clothing protector which is aesthetically appealing and includes means for transporting the clothing protector before and after use.